The purpose of this project is to assess the relationship of physical activity and body composition to cardiovascular and metabolic function and neurocognitive performance in older sedentary and highly conditioned lean and sedentary obese men and determine the effects of exercise training alone and in conjunction with weight loss in obese men and detraining in highly conditioned men on function capacity.